Kiryuu:Oblivious:Zero:
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: This is a request for NightenxGale from my quizilla account. I do not own either sides' characters just only the plot line link to this story. OCxZero.


**Name: Kaya Yagari**

**Age: 17 (Zero aged: 18 )**

**Race: Human/Noble – Blood Vampire (Originally C rank- they don't even realize they have vampire blood. Sometimes the blood lies dormant with in them until when the time comes)**

**Family: Toga Yagari, uncle. Mother (Kira) killed by unknown vampires, father unknown.**

**Looks: Soft Light Brown Hair, blue-green mixed eyes, short, pale skin.**

**Powers: Water, Can control water and create it, She's gotten to the point were she can control blood in a person's body, and pull it out of them. **

**Personality: Often quiet, can be talkative once she feels safe, used to be happy and cheerful, bouncy, energetic, and a sweet warm smile.**

**Horoscope Sign: Pisces**

**STORY START:**

"When did you choose this decision, Kaya?" Your uncle Toga asks, you smile up at him. "Days ago, and besides they need the added help." You reply. Grabbing your stuff, heading on out the door, with of course your uncle right behind taking you there. "Uncle, why do you oppose?" You ask, he looks at you and smiles. "You already know, so why ask?" He says, you look at him. "Are you agreeing to go or is it to see your student?" You ask, he says nothing in reply. _'Thought so.' _You think, smiling triumphantly.

The drive took just about the whole day, luckily you were to excited to fall asleep. You looked all around the scenery, until your uncle pulls up next to a house. It wasn't small, not very large. He gets out, walking around the car to the front door. He knocks a few times, then looks at you over his shoulder from the car. You shake your head, holding back a small laugh, with a stare to him as you thought _'See he isn't home.'_ Toga talks another puff of his cigarette, then puts it out as he took his time walking back to the car, opening and closing the door.

"Don't even say it, Kaya." He says, looking at your smug expression. "I didn't, so where to now?" You ask, crossing your arms in front of yourself. "To the school." He responds, starting the car once again. The day slowly turned to dusk, he pulls up to a very large gold looking gate. "Come on." He says getting out of the car, walking up to the gate with you following behind. "We going to see Uncle Cross?" You ask, smiling as you called his ex-vampire slaying friend. "Yes." He replies simply, his tone very unhappy, yet he kept walking on.

You both finally arrived to the Headmaster's door, you knocked on it softly, then entered without waiting for a reply, "Hey Uncle Cross!" You shout, as the man with glasses turns to your voice, with his arms wide open. "Kaya, Yagari what brings you both here?" He asks, already knowing, but waited for your uncle to reply. "You know why I'm here, but you also know I couldn't leave Kaya alone either not while I didn't know how long I would be." Yagari says, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"Alright, so Kaya are you wishing to join our cause then?" Cross asks you, as you nodded your head, then stopped. "What cause?" You ask, as it finally came to thought. "The night class, I'm sure you're eager to see Zero and Yuuki too." He says, smiling at your brightly, glowing face. "I guess so." Came your response, as you were hiding the excitement behind you eyes. "Alright then, I'll prepare the transcripts, and Kaya dear would you mind assisting both Yuuki and Zero?" Cross adds, while writing some stuff down. "I don't mind." You reply, looking at your uncle again, only to see a certain unhappy look upon his face.

"You start tomorrow, Kaya you won't be able to attend for two days until everything is documented." Cross says, after a few minutes of silence. "Ok, so I'll stay in town then." You reply, walking to the window and looking out.

You repacked your stuff into your suitcase, then grabbed your backpack, since today you are to start in the day class, and work at night. _'I hope they'll be happy to see me.'_ You thought, in reference to Yuuki and Zero. Although your uncle has been there, you did find out that he pulled his weapon on Zero in the fountain while Yuuki protected him. Even you at times couldn't understand why, but you knew that Zero was soon to fall to a level E and that alone scared even you.

You checked out of the hotel, ran until you were near and out of breath, then you walked up the hill to the school. As you were near the gate two cars pulled up behind you. A girl and boy stepped out from each of the cars, and walked up near you. "Hello." They say, you look and reply back, "Hi, I'm Kaya Yagari." They blinked and looked at each other, then the boy asks, "Are you related to Toga Yagari, vampire hunter?" You tilted your head, then smiled, "I see, your noble rank vampires, and yes he's my uncle." You reply. You walked with the two until you bothsplit to differentways.

You walked to the Headmaster's office to grab your class schedule, upon nearing the door you hear shouting, the voice very familiar, "Kaya will be joining us then?" "Yes, she should be here any moment, Zero why don-" "Because she's going to be in the way, I don't need another daydreamer like Yuuki!" "Zero!" Yuuki says, giving him the look that she would slap him till he flipped. "Zero, what would you say to her, after all she is sort of in the same position as you are, no mother and father, only the uncle and having no where to really call a home." Cross says defending you.

They didn't hear you enter, but Yuuki and Cross see you with a sadden expression on your face as you hear Zero, "I don't care." His growl echoed, and both Yuuki and Cross look down. He notices then turns around seeing you standing there. "I am here to grab my schedule, Headmaster Cross." You say, holding back tears, and Yuuki, Cross and Zero noticed you didn't call Kaien Cross 'Uncle'. "Ah yes, here you go Kaya." He says, handing you your paper. You turned to leave, and as you got to the door you hear Yuuki, "Kaya, would you like me to show you around?" You look at her from over your shoulder, with a fake smile but she didn't know, only one person aside from Cross knew that wasn't your real smile, Zero knew.

"That would be very helpful, Yuuki." You say, then both you and her walk out the door and went on a quick tour of the school grounds, and she took you to your room, with no roommate either.

**~~Zero's POV~~**

"You know don't you?" He asks, after they've left. "What?" I reply, Kaien turns around to face the window to his left, as he replies, "She heard everything, and her smile…" He trailed off at the end, but I knew what he meant. "You know she won't back down from being a guardian." He finishes, as I turned around to leave, with my hands into a fist. The feeling of guilt building deep inside, I couldn't help but take it upon myself. I punched the wall as I started to walk down the steps, with my thoughts solely on how my words hurt her, 'Kaya….damnit.'

I went on ahead to class, still angry. As I sat there starring off in space Yuuki and Kaya entered the room, I looked down as he announced her as the new student. Kaya's gaze moved all around, she didn't seem sad, but when she met my gaze she quickly looked away. "This is Yagari, Kaya. She's a new student joining. Now go sit somewhere." He says, to her. She went to sit with Yuuki as everyone starred at her. I didn't understand but Kaya was like a close person to me, much like Yuuki is.

For some reason, I was hurting both of them but neither took that out on me and as we were children both Kaya and Yuuki stood by my side. Even though Yuuki and I haven't seen Kaya in ten months, she still sent a letter to Yuuki, Kaien and me. Again I kept starring at the back of Kaya's head, and like many of the boys in our class they too saw what beauty she is.

**~~Regular POV~~**

The class rolled on by, like time had no boundaries that were held. "Alright Kaya, its time." Yuuki says pulling up her guardian sleeve. "Yep got it." You reply, smiling. Yuuki's attention turned to where as you followed to see no Zero sitting there. "Skipping out again." She growled, balling her fist. "Forget about him, lets go." You say snapping her out of her own daze. You both get to where the night class dorms are, and as you thought a large, mob of girls and a few guys stood cheering there lungs off.

"Is it always this loud?" You ask, Yuuki still holding the left side of the group as you held the right side. "This is nothing, wait until Val-aaaahhh." Yuuki says, as she falls down. One of the vampires' held his hand out. Many girls gritted their teeth watching them. "Kaname-senpai, thank you." Yuuki stutters, lost but a sudden hand reaches from behind Yuuki, her face turned annoyed. "Z-zero!" She started, but as the group started walking passed you, the one you knew as Kaname Kuran looks to you. His eyes scanning over you, he nods and continues on.

"SHOWS OVER, NOW HIT THE SACK!" You shout, everyone except for you, Yuuki and Zero were gone. "Loud mouth." Zero mutters, you look at him, starring daggers. "What d-" You started but Yuuki stepped in the way, "Come now Kaya-chan lets go this way." She says, and you followed. Your thoughts drifted as you looked up at the glowing silver like moon, a small smile crept upon your lips. The sudden sound of the trees swaying grabs your attention. "Aido-senpai, Kain-senpai." Yuuki says as the young blonde vampire had his grip on Yuuki, the other just watched shaking his head like he disapproved.

Suddenly, your body begun to be enraged, water surrounded the two vampires. They look around and sensed another strong, one of there kind but to their knowledge you were human, but the water started to sting their pale flesh, and soon he let Yuuki go. Once he did, your anger disappeared, and so did the water. With your body suddenly dropping, you faintly hear Yuuki call your name. A pair of arms wraps around your body, his eyes as red like blood, you knew those eyes, Kuran held you up from falling.

**-Three days later-**

You woke with pain, striking every part of your nerve endings. The smell of smoke from a familiar man sitting not far from you, you coughed lightly. "You know that is a hazard, for my health." You say looking over at him. "Your point." He replies, then Kaien walks in with Yuuki right behind. "Kaya do you know what happened?" He asks, you look up at him as he peered down from his glasses. "What do you mean?" You ask, rather confused. "Kaya you didn't see the water?" Yuuki asks, stunned. "Water?" You questioningly ask. "Seems just before you passed out, water suddenly formed around to protect,Yuuki, and Kuran carried you up here right after." He says, your uncle takes another puff, then leaves.

"Really." You reply, shocked.

**~~Toga's POV~~**

I leaned against the door, closing my eyes as I continued to puff my smoke. It was happening again, as I remembered after my sister and brother in law was attacked, with little Kaya crying. Also during that night, a vampire tried to sneak up from behind, but as that happened Kaya no longer cried and I heard the sounds of running water. Once the vampire died, Kaya blacked out. "Toga." Kaien's voice calls, I open my eyes to see that worried expression on his face. "Yeah" I reply, dabbing out my finished smoke.

"There is something I should say." He says, taking his glasses off and wiping them, he continues on, "According to Kaname, Kaya was the one controlling the water." This didn't come to a shock to you, it only confirmed what I already had known. "I figured." I muttered, slowly walking away. "I know, I remember that one time. Is that why you kept her close during these last ten months?" He asks, I nodded taking out another smoke, lighting it up, "I don't know why either, I figured coming here since she's been having strange dream that it would help, but now I think it wasn't the best option for her." I say, silence falls around as we entered his office, then he replies.

"You don't think." I look to him, then out the window I was next to, "If she was, wouldn't she be like Zero?" I ask, he sits down then someone else in the room replies as he stepped out of the shadows, "Not really, she may be like of noble." Kaname says, this got my attention and Kaien's. "How so." Kaien asks, as I balled my hands to a fist. "She may have vampire blood, silently inside of her, and possibly with out her knowing." He adds.

**~~Regular POV~~**

"Don't move so fast, you may still faint." Yuuki says, you smile up at her. "Fine." You reply, laying back down. "Hey, Yuuki." You call, looking at the palms of your hands. "Do you remember what happened?" You add, moving your gaze to her. "Not fully, I remember Aido and Kain-senpai, then water forming around them, and before I knew it you were passed out in Kaname-senpais arms." She says, you looked once again to your hands, barely remembering this similar event once before.

"Oh." You simply say, then look up at the ceiling, lost in thought. "You should rest, and if anything I'll take notes for you." Yuuki says, heading out the door. You close your eyes, hoping to fall asleep. Moments later, what felt like hours to you, the door suddenly opens and closes. "Kaya." You hear, opening your eyes, there hovering over is Zero. "Hm." You reply, tiredly. "How do you feel?" He ask, this made you jolt up in a siting position, "Are you really Zero?" You ask, putting his question aside. "Kaya, just answer." He growls, and that told you everything. "I'm fine….geez." You reply, mumbling the end.

"Why do you care, Zero?" You ask, looking away. "I don't." He calmly replies. "Hm then what do you want?" "Kaya can't you just..." He says quickly, but stops. "Just?" You push, trying to see if he would finish, but instead he walks out just as fast. _'Zero.'_ You thought, looking down sadly. You stood up shakily, grabbing your uniform and dressing yourself. Slowly you walk to the door, opening it to stick your head out. "What do you think your doing?" A voice asks, you look to the right to see your uncle walking towards the door. "Well I figured since I'm ok, I should go to class." You laugh, as you open the rest of the door.

"Kaya you shouldn't move around so much." He replies, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "I know, but I didn't come here to lay around, we came for a reason in which you still refuse to tell me. So can we just drop this and I go back to class, you don't need to worry about me." You reply, walk away from him. He watches you until you were no more in his sights. After a flight of steps, and a few turns and walk down of the hallway you've arrived to your class. Opening the door, "Alright, finish...Ok Yagari I assume you're feeling better?" The teacher asks, you nodded, heading up to your seat.

Both Zero and Yuuki watch, you could see the worry in Yuuki's eyes, but as you look to Zero his gaze moves else where. "Alright I want you to take out your books, read chapters nine and ten. For your homework write an essay about the two chapters." The teacher says, as you sit down. You pull out your book, opening to the ninth chapter and begun to read just like everyone else, "Did you just walk out of the medic office?" Yuuki asks, knowing you very well. "Heh sort of." You whisper back. "Sort of?" Yuuki questions, getting everyone's attention. "Cross, is there something you wish to discuss with the class?" The teacher asks, Yuuki stood up and replies, "No sensei, I read out loud by accident." Yuuki sits back down and returns to reading.

Two hours went by and you were already writing your essay, Yuuki fell asleep, and so did Zero. The bell rung dismissing class, "Kiryuu, Cross stay after class." The teacher yells, seeing them asleep. "I'll go on ahead and start my perfect duties until you and Zero come." You say, grabbing your things and walking on out.

**~~Yuuki's POV~~**

"Why did you shout earlier." Yori asks, "Well Kaya, was to stay in the medic room until let go, but she left without permission." I reply, I look behind to see what Zero would say, but he was gone. "ZERO!" I shout.

**~~Regular POV~~**

You knew you still have time left before you were to be by the night class dorms, so you walked by the school fountain. Sitting on the edge, just gazing at your reflection until you suddenly slap your hand in the water blurring your own reflection. "Damn." You murmured standing up, as you started to walk again, you hear the horses. You head on to the stable, as you peek your head in you see a sleeping silver hair boy. You smiled to yourself, seeing Zero so innocently there you couldn't help by step in quietly.

You tip toed to his side, the horse nearest making loud sounds. You leaned forward, your nose just about to touch his. You couldn't help but take your finger tips and lightly pressing them to his lips, he then grabbed your hand flipping you on your back. "What are you doing?" He growls, this made you laugh. "I know you could hear me, yet you didn't move until I touched your lips, hm." You mock, laughing lightly. He lets your wrist go from his right hand, then gets up. "I was trying to ignore you." He says, this time out of all the times he's said such harsh words, this hurt the most.

"Whatever." You say, the sound of your sadden voice echoed. You stood up, leaving him behind, not once looking back because tears ran down your cheeks. Instead of directly going to your dorm you went on toward the night class dorms. Like usual a large group awaited there. You took your finger tips, lightly patting the tears away. "Step back, hey get off there." You hear Yuuki say, and shouting to the young girl up by the gate. "STEP BACK, AND DO WHAT WE ASK!" You shout, everyone did, and the girl that was climbing fell only to be caught by Zero. Immediately you look away, your gaze falls on Yuuki, as she smiles up at you.

"Thanks Kaya." She says, as you reach your hand out to hers giving her like a high five. "No problem." You smile, hoping she wouldn't notice. "Are you alright Kaya?" She asks, you nodded looking up as the front gate as it opens. Her attention turns to that and she forgets momentarily what she was asking you. Holding back the day students, as the night student come out, still you didn't look to Zero. Kaname looks around to Yuuki he also sees you, this enrages Zero. "How are you feeling Yuuki, Kaya?" Kaname asks, you both look to him. "Fine, Kaname-senpai." Yuuki says, smiling. "Good." You simply say, he looks at your face, his hand reaches to your cheeks.

"Then how come your cheeks are stained with tears?" He replies, this not only has all the day class starring, but Yuuki and Zero too. "I am tired, so some stray ones went down my cheek, nothing really to be worried about." You laugh nervously, he lets it go knowing you seem to not want to say, but Kaname's gaze moves to Zero. "You should be more aware." He says, firmly. You and Yuuki look to each other then to Zero and Kaname. A few minutes go by and night class was out of sight, the day class students head on to the dorms. You walk around with Yuuki, both glancing around from the top balcony nearest to the night class.

"You're too obvious." You say, looking to her from over your shoulder. "On what?" She replies, still looking into the window. "How you're in love with him." You say, walking to her as you see where her gaze is. "K-kaya." She stutters, her cheeks brightly hue like a red rose. "See." You laugh pointing to her cheeks. She pokes your left side, and laughs as you laugh harder. "Nee-chan enough, I can't breathe with you poking my side." You say, calming your laughter so that you're able to breathe again.

"Kaya?" You hear, looking into her eyes you could see. "Hm." You mutter, sort of guiding her to finish. "Do you know what Kaname-sama meant to Zero?" She asks, her fingers meddling in odd ways as she laps them over and over again. "Yu-ah, man why oh why." You shout looking up at the moon, then back down to her, as you finish, "You already know this Yu-chan, you know how I really like Zero, but he doesn't even notice me." The expression finally showing, Yuki smiles in relief but that doesn't last long as she walks up behind you, her hand on your shoulder.

"Kaya, it's Zero, he isn't obvious to things around him, but you know he does watch you hard too, kind of like a love sick puppy." She laughs, hoping that it would cheer you up. She notices that it didn't help, as your painful broken expression still cover your face. "I guess so, hey I'm going to go for a walk around, and stay here for a bit until I come back ok." You say, changing the subject in hopes that it would put you in a better mood. Jumping down from the balcony, you slowly walk to the right of the building.

You again walk to the fountain, the light smoothly cascading from the top of the water reflected up in your eyes. You lost them, and in the short moment a sudden image from your pass came to mind, the death of your mother, and how she died. A stray tear ran down your face, soon more followed. Locked deeply in your memory you remember vaguely seeing a vampire, pure red eyes, sharp glittering teeth covered in your mother's blood. Once the vampire noticed you, he took off and ran out the window.

"NO!" You scream, even though you were only remembering your body physically drops to its knees. The bush rustles, causing you to open your eyes, snapping out of your moment. "Why are you out here alone?" A familiar voice says, soon he comes out his purple violet eyes, and silver white hair. "Nothing, Zero, why?" You ask, changing the subject to the second person from around you. "Don't change the subject, Kaya." He says, unlike Yuuki, Zero always knew. "It has nothing to do with you." You yell, turning your back to him and walking off in another direction.

You could hear him walking, his foot steps not far behind. "Stop following me!" You snap, your voice in a firm low growl. "No." He says, his eyes scanning you. You stop, turning to face him, "Why?" You ask calmly, but still starring daggers as he holds you in his gaze. With out word he leans forward, his lips tightly pressing to yours, when you both break away you ask him, "Why?" He turns his head, you see a slight blush on his face. "Isn't it obvious?" He asks, you tilt your head to the left, clearly confused, "To what?" His gaze moves back, looking deeply into yours. "Isn't it obvious, that I like you." He says, blushing even more.

Your right hand moves to his cheek, with your thumb caressing his cheek. "Zero, did you know what Kaname-sama meant?" You ask, starring into his violet eyes. "Yes, he knew you like me and some how he found out I like you." Still somewhat in a daze you had to ask him something was just bothering you, "How did you find out?" You ask, he turns his head again, "I'm not oblivious to things around me." He replies, then a sudden thought came to mind, the conversation between you and Yuuki appeared echoing.

"You were eavesdropping on us." You say, looking at him. "So." He says, blushing a deep red. You smile, moving his face to have him look at you. Slowly leaning forward you press your lips to his, your hands finding their way to his chest, as his arms wrap around your lower back. "W-ait." You mutter in the kiss, he pulls back looking deeply into your gaze. Without word he lifts you in his arms, taking you to his dorm room. Six minutes later, lightly he lays you on his bed, soon undressing himself, and you with in moments. Your eyes closed as his lips moved over yours, then down your chin and on your neck.

"Nnnaaahh." You moaned softly in the back of your throat, his eyes turning crimson as he begun to nip at your flesh. Little did he know your eyes turned as well, your nails grip his forearm, digging into his flesh. "Tssskkk." He growls, softly like he was enjoying it. Zero grabs your hands, holding them palm to palm down on the cover. His mouth moves over your chest, with his tongue dancing around your left breast and nipple. Feeling as if you were floating he continues to dance his tongue towards your right breast doing what he had done to your left side. You feel him move further down, lifting your legs over his shoulder and down to lay over his back.

Your body kicking up in heat, as he moves his fingers to your clit, pinching lightly between his index and thumb. You arch your chest up in the air, eyes rolled in the back of your head. "Z-er-ro." You moaned, feeling you lose yourself in his actions. You couldn't contain yourself much longer, leaning up you reach for him. He looks at you, noticing just as you were. Your and his eyes bright crimson, full of lust singing with in. Suddenly he's on his back, with you over him. A clear shock like expression with a hint of playfulness shows now in his eyes. You give a wide smile, as you lean forward to his lips. Zero's arms move to your lower back, wrapping lightly around.

He could tell you wanted him, your body told it so. You keep your right hand on his shoulder to keep him down, while you move your left hand down his chest, stomach and slowly wrapping your hand and fingers around his thick, lengthy member. "Ahhhmmm." He groans, closing his eyes. You leaned your head down to the nape of his neck and collar. Blowing lightly as you placed kisses up and down on him. You slowly started to stroke him, up and down with a light grip tightening. His breath getting heavy, while he kept his moans to the back of his throat holding them in. "Z…e…r…o." You say, slowly each one of the letters in his name, until you bite below his jugular vein, he growls with pleasure, and moans your name loudly like a tiger's roar.

You smile playfully, as you lean up your head looking to his facial expressions. You stroke him hard, gripping around him more. His expression changes, when you suddenly stop. "Kaya." He growls. You take his member, putting it to your entrance. His hands move down to your hips, griping the sides. You lower down onto his thick cock, a light pain hits your body, but you didn't pay much attention. You were wanting to feel him and didn't wish to care how much pain you would feel. Just as he is all the way in, you lean your body forward, chest to chest as he thrusts up and down.

"Zero." You moan, then you lean up with your palms on his chest, his thrusts moving faster. In and out, deeper with each thrust. "Kaya." He groans, then flips you on your back, lifting your left leg up and partly around his hip. While his left arm prompt him up, Zero couldn't hold back as he pounded harder and harder. His bed shook, and you moved your hands to his shoulders gripping them. Over and over this feeling washed up and in your body, your and his climax coming near. Zero kept up his deep thrust and speed, he hit in and out a couple of more times reaching his limit as you did to. "KAYA! ZERO!" You both scream, the sound like a roaring storm echoed in the halls of the dorm. Neither you or him cared if any heard, he moves from over you to your side.

Again as you lay there next to him, you turn on your side prompting yourself with your left arm. You look to his face, seeing his beautiful, violet orbs looking into yours. Smiling to yourself with a bounty of satisfaction as you fet out of his bed and walk to the window near him. You open the window, a crisp and refreshing burst of wind blowing at the right time, around your nude body and through your hair. You hear shifting coming for Zero's bed, you continued to peer out as his arms wrap protectively around your waist. His face partly hiding behind your right shoulder, his sliver locks and violet eyes rested on with the outside light coming from the moon.

You smile reaching your right hand up to toss his silvery hair, he turns you suddenly around, just starring into your bright orbs, "Obviously you're not completely…" you say, but he interrupts finishing the sentence for you, "Oblivious." After that was said he pulls you in his arms, your head touching to his chest. "I love you, Kaya." He says, you pull partly to look up at him and smile as you say, "Obviously, I love you too."


End file.
